Cuando besas a un ángel
by Breniiful
Summary: Kise Ryouta solo pidió una segunda oportunidad para salvar de la muerte a Kuroko Tetsuya. Aquella oportunidad llegó al instante, con un terrible trato de por medio. —Es tu vida por la de él si no logras cumplir el trato... KiKuro Mención Leve: [Aokuro - KiKasa] Mes Kikuro Día: 12 Tema: Fantasía —o intento de eso—


**Notas Principales:** Ay, ay, ay!

¡hola!

Bueno este es mi primer escrito, tengo otros fics publicados pero en realidad este fue el primero que escribí, lo realice en mis días de Universidad hace aproximadamente un mes, así que espero que no tenga incongruencias —La Ingeniería acabará con mi cerebro algún día— (?)

Es el primer fanfic que hago que contenga más de 4000 palabras ;;_;;

Así que espero que no se aburran ;_;

 _Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen._

* * *

~Cuando besas a un ángel~

— _Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando_

 _una segunda oportunidad…_

 _Una oportunidad_

 _que haga que todo esté bien…_

 _Déjenme estar vacía, sin peso…_

 _Y quizás_

 _Pueda encontrar algo de paz esta noche…_

 _en los brazos de un ángel—_

 **[Sarah McLachlan—Angel]**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

.

.

Él poseía todo lo que una persona ordinaria quisiera tener: dinero, una familia amorosa que lo apoyaba siempre, buenos amigos, un futuro prometedor, etcétera, etcétera.

Así era la vida del guapo y aclamado Kise Ryouta, en esencia _perfecta._

Pero desde hace algún tiempo sentía que le faltaba algo, así es, le faltaba él, _Kuroko Tetsuya._

La única persona que lo había rechazado, bueno, no realmente, mejor dicho Kise Ryouta jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos a Tetsuya, ya que a él le interesaba alguien más.

Ellos se conocen desde que ambos usaban pañales, fueron al kínder garden juntos, y ahora que tenían 16 años nada había cambiado, continuaban siendo compañeros de clase y los mejores amigos del mundo.

Poco a poco ese cariño de hermanos se fue transformando, o al menos en el caso de Kise así fue, jamás contó con que Kuroko se enamorara de otra persona.

Quizás Kise pecó un poco de egocentrismo y vanidad, pensó que podía tener todo a sus pies con solo chasquear los dedos, pero claramente en el corazón no se manda, y eso era algo que la vida se encargaría de enseñarle.

Nuestra historia comienza más o menos así…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde hace algunas semanas Kise se sentía diferente con respecto a su mejor amigo, Kuroko Tetsuya. Se sonrojaba cuando le veía, el pecho le saltaba cuando él sonreía o simplemente estar junto al de los ojos celestes le causaba estragos irreparables a su cuerpo, _y a su corazón._

Solo había una razón: _estaba enamorado de Tetsuya._

Sinceramente eso fue algo que jamás vio venir, de alguna manera le era agradable, era casi imposible que Kuroko rechazara al rompecorazones de Kise Ryouta.

Sí, _imposible._

Y no es que Kuroko fuera feo o algo parecido, al contrario era sumamente hermoso, con esa piel blanca como porcelana y esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Kuroko Tetsuya era un niño precioso, pero su caparazón de timidez lo envolvía más que a cualquier otra persona, el peliazul no hablaba más que con Kise Ryouta, su único amigo era Kise Ryouta.

La única persona que lo notaba era él, _Kise Ryouta._

Sí, así era, _hasta que llego alguien más._

Kise estaba reuniendo las fuerzas y el valor para declarársele a Kuroko, pero algo increíble paso…

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

[—El día en el que Kuroko rompió el corazón de Kise—]

Kise trabaja como modelo desde temprana edad, por lo que faltaba mucho al colegio, pero como era época de exámenes, no le quedaba otro remedio que asistir a la escuela.

Entró con pereza atravesando las rejillas del colegio, cuando vio algo peculiar moverse entre los arbustos, algo azul resaltaba entre el amplio prado verde.

— ¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun! —. Un Kuroko llegó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa mientras agitaba las manos.

—Vaya Kurokocchi, en verdad me has extrañado mucho—. Le contestó con un gesto bastante despreocupado, tratando de controlar su agitado corazón.

—No es eso, necesito tu ayuda para algo—. Kuroko se sonrojó repentinamente. —Pero ahora vámonos directo a clases, hay examen—.

Le tomó de las manos y caminaron juntos, el tomarse de las manos era algo tan natural para ellos, pero ahora ese tipo de contacto volvía loco a Ryouta.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente, la ansiedad le quemaba por dentro, en el fondo sospechaba que Kuroko pudiese estar enamorado de él.

No podía tener tanta suerte, ¿o sí?

La hora del receso llegó, Kise tomó a Kuroko y juntos se dirigieron al árbol de cerezos donde siempre solían sentarse para almorzar.

El silencio rondaba el ambiente, Kuroko tenía ganas de hablar pero…

—Kurokocchi—. Lo llamó el rubio con una voz sumamente dulce.

Kuroko suspiró, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, pero Kise era su mejor amigo, su confidente y quien más tenía experiencia en esos temas.

—Kise-kun, desde hace algunos días me he sentido _extraño_ con respecto a una persona, no sé qué es lo que me pasa—. Admitió Tetsuya con un color carmesí adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

—Lo he meditado cada noche antes de dormir, y llegué a una conclusión…—. Inhaló fuertemente. —esa persona, _me gusta_ —.

A Kise se le infló el pecho de felicidad, no podía creerlo, en verdad Kuroko estaba a punto de declarársele, porque así era ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién te gusta Kurokocchi? —. La voz se le quebraba, las mariposas en su estómago estaban a punto de emprender el vuelo.

Kuroko en verdad se había enamorado de él.

—Se llama Aomine Daiki—.

Y sí, pecó de egocentrismo y vanidad, pobre Kise Ryouta.

Con lo sensible que era estuvo a punto de soltarse a llorar, se tragó todo su dolor y le sonrió a él, a su Kuroko.

—Quizá no lo ubiques Kise-kun, es el chico que se acaba de mudar hace poco a la cuidad—. Kuroko se sonrojó aún más. —Él es la única persona que notó mi presencia, _aparte de ti_ —.

Kise abrió enormemente los ojos, en serio había esa clase de persona.

—Como faltas mucho a la escuela, un día me dirigía solo al árbol donde siempre comemos y repentinamente tropecé con alguien, que curiosamente resulto ser _él,_ Aomine-kun—. Su nombre lo pronunció con tanto anhelo, tan dulce. —hemos platicado y tenemos muchas cosas en común, y como Kise-kun tiene más experiencia en estos temas… ¿podrías? —.

Kuroko no termino la frase, Kise sabía lo que en verdad quería. Tetsuya lo miró con ojos brillantes llenos de súplica, en el fondo Kise quería negarse, pero jamás podría hacerlo, se trataba de _su felicidad._

—Acepto ayudarte Kurokocchi—.

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

Pensó que su corazón no saldría dañado.

Sí, claro.

Se decía: Esta bien, él no está interesado en mí. Es horrible pero puedo vivir con eso.

Sí, claro.

No fue lo mismo cuando vio a Kuroko besar al tal Aomine con tanto fervor.

Dolió tanto.

Kise se odio en demasía, porqué se había enamorado de Kuroko si él podía tener a quien quisiera a su disposición, sí, pero Tetsuya ya estaba más que clavado en su alma.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

[—Los sueños extraños de Kise—]

"Kurokocchi no te vayas, no me dejes aquí, ¡yo te amo!"

Se levantó de la cama empapado de sudor, con el corazón a mil mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

—Otra vez ese maldito sueño—. Se quejó en voz baja mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha.

Desde hace algunas semanas un sueño particular atormentaba el pensamiento del rubio.

Un sueño donde veía como Kuroko se alejaba a un lugar frio y oscuro, y él por más que trataba de alcanzarlo, _siempre se quedaba atrás._

Eso se lo atribuía a que, ahora que Kuroko tenía _novio_ se la pasaba más tiempo con él, que con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Sí, Kise hervía de celos cada vez que veía al tal Aomine, pero no tenía derecho de estar celoso y más cuando Kuroko se veía tan feliz con él.

—Kise-kun, cuanto tiempo sin hablar—. Dijo alegremente un peliazul.

Pero hoy el día le sonreía, por fin tendía a Kuroko para él, aunque solo fueran algunos minutos.

— ¡Tetsu! —. Una voz tras de ellos se hizo presente.

—Aomine-kun—. Kuroko le respondió con dulzura.

Sus labios se rozaron lentamente.

Y a Kise se le cayó un pedacito de alma.

Kuroko lo conocía bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad, notó la cara de tristeza de Kise y se sintió muy mal sin saber el porqué.

—Aomine-kun, ¿podrías esperarme en el salón? Tengo algo que decirle a Kise-kun—.

El más alto asintió y volvió a besar a Tetsuya, esta vez con más fuerza, como si quisiera marcar a Kuroko como de su propiedad.

Kise apretó los nudillos.

—Que cruel eres Kurokocchi, ya sé que es tu primer novio… pero… ¿cómo te olvidas así de tu mejor amigo? —. Le reprochó Kise con una cara linda, de esas que solo Kise Ryouta sabía poner.

Kuroko sonrió, adoraba la personalidad chispeante de Kise.

—Lo siento mucho Kise-kun, sé que no puedo remediarlo... pero puedo compensarte, te parecería bien una salida al cine como en los viejos tiempos—. Propuso Kuroko ansioso de que su mejor amigo aceptase.

Kise sonrió enternecido, y se sonrojó. Odiaba ponerse así de frágil cuando se trataba de Kuroko.

— ¡Acepto! —. Dijo Kise. —paso por ti a las 7, y nada de cancelar a la última hora, eh Kurokocchi—.

—Muy bien Kise-kun, ahora vayamos a clase—.

Kuroko lo tomó de las manos y caminaron juntos, _como en los viejos tiempos._

El día transcurrió de forma normal, un día gris y lluvioso, esos eran los días que más disfrutaba Kise, y hoy era más especial porque saldría con él, con Kuroko.

Kise llegó puntual, tocó el timbre y espero.

—Hola Kise-kun, a tiempo como siempre—. Kuroko salió a recibirlo con el cabello un poco revuelto, con unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera gris que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos.

Guapísimo, simplemente perfecto.

Kise sonrió y juntos fueron a abordar su auto, era raro ver a un chico de 16 años conducir por las calles de Tokio, pero no él. Kise Ryouta poseía muchos privilegios.

Fueron al cine, Kise compró palomitas acarameladas mientras Kuroko compró de queso. Se metieron a ver una película de suspenso, y a la mitad de la trama Kise ya estaba casi encima de Kuroko, tapándose los ojos y lloriqueando de vez en cuando.

Kuroko se limitaba a reír de las caras que ponía Kise, no lo había notado, pero Kise se veía realmente guapo aun cuando estaba asustado, su amigo era verdaderamente hermoso.

La película termino y Kise aún no se quitaba las manos del rostro.

—Kise-kun, será mejor que nos vayamos—. Le dijo Kuroko.

Kise asintió aun con las manos en el rostro.

Kuroko lo tomó de las manos y salieron juntos como si fueran una pareja.

—Kurokocchi, que te parece si nos quedamos más tiempo a jugar videojuegos, no creo que tu mamá se enoje, sabe que no hay mejor persona que yo para cuidarte—. Comentó divertido el rubio.

—Siempre eres así de engreído verdad Kise-kun—. Kuroko apretó fuertemente su mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la de Kise. —Gracias por todo Kise-kun, eres un pilar muy importante en mi vida. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo—.

Esas palabras le supieron tan agridulce, parecía como si fuese _una despedida_.

Kise se sacudió los cabellos y correspondió al apretón de Kuroko, sus manos blancas se veían hermosas juntas.

—No digas esas cosas Kurokocchi, siempre seremos los mejores amigos, por toda la eternidad—. Kise sonrió seguro, porque siempre tendría a Kuroko a su lado, _siempre._

—Solo tenía ganas de decirlo, en fin, vamos a jugar y el que pierda invita la cena—.

Kuroko salió corriendo directo hacia los videojuegos, y Kise sonrió aún más, el amor lo había vuelto un poco torpe.

Así, mientras una enorme tormenta azotaba Tokio, esos dos jóvenes reían y se molestaban entre sí, su amistad era tan pura, tan perfecta, a tal grado que se podía confundir con amor.

Ya era bastante tarde, así que ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Kuroko.

En el transcurso del camino nadie dijo nada, solo se sonreían mutuamente. Kise sentía una opresión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, trató de ignorar aquella sensación todo el camino.

Llegaron por fin a su destino.

―Nos vemos mañana Kise-kun—. Le dijo Kuroko antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

Afuera la lluvia estaba terrible, tanto que no se podía distinguir bien.

—Kurokocchi ¡espera! —. Gritó Kise. — ¡Te quiero mucho, muchísimo! Jamás lo olvides—.

Kise lo abrazó hasta a punto de asfixiarlo.

—Hoy estas más mimoso que de costumbre—. Le dijo Kuroko sin apartarse del abrazo. —yo también te quiero Kise-kun—.

Kuroko salió del auto y atravesó la carretera corriendo, tratando de no mojarse.

Entonces Kise notó que Kuroko dejo su sudadera en el asiento.

— ¡Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi! —. Lo llamó. —Tu sudadera, es tu favorita y no la quiero perder, sabes lo descuidado que soy—.

Kuroko volteo y sonrió, en serio tenía un amigo muy bueno…

No se fijó al atravesar la carretera, no escuchó los gritos desesperados de Kise, ni notó las luces que atravesaban la acera.

— ¡KUROKO! —. Fue lo último que Tetsuya escuchó antes de…

Kuroko salió volando por los aires, fue embestido por una enorme camioneta, su cabeza rompió el parabrisas en millones de pedazos.

Ese cabello azul poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojo y su respiración estaba cada vez más ausente.

Kise se quedó en shock viendo cómo se desarrollaba esa trágica y triste escena, no podía perder a Kuroko, no de esa forma.

Las luces de una ambulancia se hicieron presentes, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido. Hace unos instantes Kuroko le sonreía, Kuroko respiraba, Kuroko estaba vivo. ¿Qué hizo? El accidente fue claramente su culpa.

Una manta blanca cubrió el delgado cuerpo, no era cierto, era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

—Fue imposible salvarlo, murió minutos después del choque—. Dijo uno de los paramédicos que se estaba atendiendo aquella escena. —Hijo, tu viste cómo sucedió el accidente—. Esta vez se dirigió a él.

— ¿él esta muerto? —. Kise tartamudeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El paramédico asintió levemente.

— ¡No! —. Un grito más fuerte acompañado de un llanto desgarrador. —Kurokocchi no puede estar muerto, él no puede, él dijo que estaría a mi lado siempre—.

Kise corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kuroko, levantó la manta y abrazó a Tetsuya con muchas fuerzas, tratándole de pasar un poquito de vida.

—Kurokocchi abre los ojos, todavía es temprano, ¿no quieres ir por un café? Prometo no pellizcar tus pastelillos, ¿despierta, sí? —.

Aquella escena era abrumante a simple vista, el dolor de Kise se podía incluso palpar.

— ¡Despierta! —. Zarandeó el cuerpo de Kuroko—. ¡Despierta Kurokocchi! No me dejes solo, ¡no me dejes! —.

—Enfermera, inyéctele un calmante—.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Kise antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, conservaba la esperanza de que todo eso fuera un mal sueño.

Pero nada era mentira, la realidad estaba más que escrita, y en esa realidad Kuroko Tetsuya ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Kise despertó entre blanco y olor a antibióticos, se sentía algo mareado, en su cabeza no lograba comprende muy bien lo que había pasado.

" _Kurokocchi"_

Fue lo único que su mente logró captar.

Salió de aquella habitación, y los vio ahí, los papás de su amigo llorando inconsolablemente.

—Ryouta-kun—. Le dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo lo siento, fue mi culpa, les dije que cuidaría bien a Kurokocchi y no lo hice—. Kise se arrodilló ante ellos y lloró aún más fuerte. —Su muerte fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto—.

—No fue culpa de nadie Ryouta-kun—. La mamá de Kuroko lo consoló y lloraron juntos.

Dolía tanto, la vida era tan injusta.

El funeral fue al día siguiente, el lugar estaba hermosamente adornado con flores blancas, Kise sabía que Kuroko prefería rosas, las rosas rojas, así que él le llevó un ramo de aquellas flores y las puso frente al ataúd.

Aomine también llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas, se paró frente al lugar donde ahora descansaba Kuroko, y lloró como si un pedazo de su alma se fuera con él, con Tetsuya.

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo de una en una, Aomine fue de los últimos en irse, no sin antes darle un beso a la foto de Kuroko.

Kise no quería dejarlo ir, porque dejar ir significa olvidar, y él no quería olvidar a Kuroko, no cuando su risa suave aún le erizaba la piel.

—Ryouta-kun—. Lo llamó la mamá de Kuroko. —Estoy segura que nuestro Tetsu quería que tú tuvieses esto—. La señora le entregó un pequeño libro, parecía que era un álbum de fotografías. —Tetsu lo tiene desde siempre, y quien mejor que tú para conservarlo—.

Kise lo tomó con cuidado, caminó hasta quedar enfrente del ataúd de Kuroko.

"Kise-kun y yo, amigos por siempre" esa frase estaba al lado de una fotografía de la niñez de los dos.

Era la primera vez que Kuroko se había caído jugando baloncesto y se había raspado la rodilla.

Recuerdos en forma de fotografías pasaban en la memoria de Kise, las lágrimas ya eran algo inevitable, aún no asimilaba que esos hermosos ojos azules no volverían a ver la luz.

Llegó hasta la última fotografía, que estaba junto a una frase hermosamente desgarradora.

"Kise-kun, tu no lo sabes pero yo te agradezco infinitamente que compartas tu tiempo conmigo, a veces pienso que no te dejo brillar como es debido. Tu luz es en verdad cegadora… y yo… yo solo soy una sombra, por eso me hace tan feliz tu compañía. Te quiero mucho, y siempre que este junto a ti, sonreiré, sonriamos juntos Kise-kun"

Esa frase que Kuroko colocó, estaba junto a la foto más reciente de los dos.

Y eso le rompió el corazón a Ryouta, se veían tan felices, el sol brillaba para los dos. Ahora solo quedaban trozos, trozos de lo que un día fue su alegría.

Kise se culpaba completamente, si no hubiera llamado a Kuroko, él aún seguiría vivo. Pero el destino es tan incierto.

Sentía su corazón congelarse más y más.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, lo siento en verdad, soy el peor mejor amigo del mundo—. El rubio se paraba cada tanto para limpiarse las lágrimas. —No fui sincero contigo y ahora que no estás aquí, me duele haberme guardado estos sentimientos—.

Un trueno se hizo presente y se llevó la luz por un momento.

—Tu jamás has sido una sombra, siempre fuiste mi luz Kurokocchi, cada vez que estaba a punto de derrumbarme veía tu sonrisa y eso me daba fuerzas para continuar—. Se detuvo, bajó los ojos tratando de dar calor a su roto corazón. —yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti—. Dijo al fin. —Y me lastima no habértelo dicho antes, ¡Te amo Kuroko Tetsuya! El decirlo ahora suena tan cálido, aunque sinceramente no sé si sirva de algo. Lo siento y te amo, te amo mucho—.

Kise se derrumbó en el piso, el fantasma del hubiera lo perseguía tajantemente.

Lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas.

La medianoche llegó junto a un silencio peculiar.

—Pobre chico, en verdad era muy joven—. Una voz grave dijo tras de él.

Kise volteo por instinto, y lo que vio no era de este mundo.

— ¿Qué me darías a cambio por regresar a la vida al amor de tu vida?—. Dijo aquella voz.

Melodiosamente tenebrosa… ¿en serio podría volver a ver a Kuroko?

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

[—Una segunda oportunidad, quizá un nuevo comienzo para el amor—]

— ¿Qué me darías a cambio por regresar a la vida al amor de tu vida?—.

Fue lo que le dijo aquella voz.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —. Kise respondió con la voz temblorosa, causado por tanto llanto y la terrible impresión.

—Vaya, vaya, entonces no lo amabas tanto como decías, si lo hicieras no dudarías y aceptarías lo que te propongo—. Contestó con altanería aquel ser de los rojos cabellos.

—Tú no sabes nada—. Le reprochó Kise aún con lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos.

— ¡Que insolente! —. Aquel ser emitió una sonora carcajada. —Me agradas—.

Kise viró los ojos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—. Preguntó Kise.

—Siento no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, soy emperador del limbo de la muerte, y hoy, tu Kise Ryouta tienes una oportunidad muy especial—. Dijo con tono firme, haciendo notar su gruesa capa negra y sus ojos heterocromaticos

 _Inspiraba miedo._

Kise frunció el ceño, no estaba de humor para que le tomaran el pelo.

—No te estoy tomando el pelo, Kise Ryouta—. Afirmó aquel ente.

Qué era lo que pasaba, ¿una pesadilla?

—Será mejor que me vaya—. Kise se rindió, su dolor era demasiado pesado como para soportar tonterías.

—Así son todos los humanos. Primero ruegan por ayuda y después, cuando la obtienen simplemente huyen como gallinas, _patéticos_ —. Refunfuñó aquel pelirrojo

Kise bajó la mirada, algo… algo muy raro salía de su pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? —. Se preguntó a sí mismo, todo lo que estaba pasando era una locura, era mucho para soportar en una simple noche

—Es el hilo del destino que te une a Kuroko Tetsuya—. Respondió Akashi con simpleza.

— ¡Espera! —. Gritó Kise al ver que el pelirrojo se marchaba. — ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —.

—Humanos idiotas—. Maldijo Akashi. —No has escuchado la leyenda de los hilos del destino Kise Ryouta—.

Kise trató de hacer memoria pero su cabeza era un caos, lo único que podía enfocar eran los ojos azules sin vida de Kuroko.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Te la contaré brevemente, solo para que analices mejor lo que te dije—.

" _Todas las personas desde que nacen poseen un hilo, un hilo rojo que los mantiene atado a sus alma gemelas para toda la vida, la encuentres o no. Este hilo está sujeto a los meñiques de las personas y es invisible para los ojos comunes"_

Kise escuchó atento y miró curioso al hilo que ahora colgaba de su cuerpo, este no era rojo, era azul, y no se encontraba sujeto a su meñique como Akashi dijo, estaba sujeto a _su corazón._

" _Hay otra clase de personas que en lugar de poseer solo un hilo rojo, también poseen un hilo azul, este se encuentra encajado en el centro del corazón, según las leyendas aquellas personas forman un corazón completo, esos seres son_ _ **amores eternos.**_ _Muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de conocer a su alma gemela y a su amor eterno en una misma vida._

Akashi suspiró.

—Kuroko Tetsuya es… o más bien fue, uno de los pocos que tuvo la dicha o la desgracia de conocer a ambos en una misma vida—. Finalizó Akashi.

Kise no lograba comprender, entonces Kuroko… ¿el destino?...

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que su mente capto todo.

—Entonces… si yo soy el amor eterno de Kurokocchi, ¿su alma gemela es? —. Preguntó Kise con timidez, temiendo de la próxima respuesta.

—Aomine Daiki—.

En el fondo lo sospechaba.

— ¿Y qué hilo es el más poderoso? —.

—No lo sabemos—. Respondió secamente Akashi. —Es por eso que queremos darle otra oportunidad a Kuroko Tetsuya. Claro, con una pequeña condición—.

Una ráfaga de viento movió el ramo de rosas que Kise le trajo a Kuroko.

— ¿Cuál es? —. Tartamudeo Kise, lleno de temor.

—Tienes diez días—.

— ¿Eh? —.

—Tienes diez días para que Kuroko Tetsuya se enamore de ti, quiero que él te confiese sus sentimientos—. Dijo Akashi mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos

—Y si no lo logro, ¿Qué me pasara? —.

— _Morirás_ —.

Un escalofrió recorrió su pecho, el corazón se le congelo por unos instantes. Ahora, tenía una oportunidad para volver a ver a Kuroko, oír su risa, abrazarle. Quizá no tenía oportunidad de ganar contra Aomine, pero el ver a Tetsuya vivo lo era todo.

Jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

—Acepto—. Dijo con firmeza.

Aquel ser de los cabellos rojizos saco un viejo pergamino.

Kise sintió un corte en la muñeca.

—Trato hecho Kise Ryouta—. Dijo con voz macabra antes de retirarse. —Es tu vida por la de él si no logras cumplir el trato, si lo logras todo continuara como si nada hubiera pasado—.

Y aún bajo la oscuridad de la noche, una pequeña luz se empeñaba en brillar, y quizá… _quizá una nueva oportunidad de amar._

La respiración de Kise comenzó a ser irregular, sintió un agujero negro en el pecho.

Cayó al piso.

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

.

[—Diez días para ganar tu corazón—]

A las cinco de la mañana unas sensaciones terribles de vomitar despertaron a Kise, ¿cómo diablos llegó a su casa? ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan común, como si nada hubiera pasado?

Un impulso inesperado atacó su corazón.

—Kurokocchi—. Dijo en voz baja.

Fue por su celular que se encontraba en el tocador, lo llamó con la ilusión de encontrarlo.

El primer timbre, el segundo. ¡Dios! La ansiedad carcomía sus células, era un silencio tan largo.

— ¿Kise-kun? —. Su voz sonó por la línea.

Kise estuvo a punto de gritar de la felicidad. ¡Kuroko estaba vivo! O quizá… quizá solo fue una mala jugada de su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Volvió a decir Kuroko con algo de fastidio.

—Nada Kurokocchi, solo tuve la necesidad de escuchar tu voz—. Kise tartamudeo un poco.

—No es muy temprano para ser fastidioso y cursi—. Le dijo Kuroko, Kise no lo veía pero podía asegurar que Tetsuya sonreía.

—A veces eres tan cruel Kurokocchi—.

Solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban llenas de un ambiente familiar. Kise estaba a punto de volverse loco.

—Hablamos en la escuela, bye—.

Kuroko colgó, quizá todo había sido un mal sueño. No había muerte ni separación entre los dos.

 _Sí, por supuesto…_

Esa misma mañana Kise se levantó y fue directo a la escuela más animado que de costumbre.

Podría abrazar a Kuroko, escuchar su dulce voz y admirar sus preciosos ojos azules.

 _Trampas y obstáculos, el destino estaba escrito y aquel trato seguía en pie._

— ¡Kurokocchi! —. Gritó eufórico Kise.

Se abalanzo contra él y se colgó de su cuello, su calor era tan agradable, no como aquella pesadilla donde…

Kise agitó su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, no ahora que tenía a Kuroko enfrente.

Tetsuya se removió de su abrazo, eso jamás lo había hecho, ni las veces que Ryouta era en exceso mimoso y pegajoso a él.

Kise sintió que algo le roía el corazón.

Sonrió por instinto.

—Iré a mi salón, Aomine-kun debe estar esperándome—. Dijo Kuroko con un tono bastante frio.

—Vamos juntos—. Le respondió Kise con una sonrisa bastante fingida a decir verdad.

¿Cómo no lo notó Kuroko? ¿Por qué no le preguntó si se encontraba bien? ¿Acaso estaba ignorando sus sentimientos?

—Aquí nos separamos Kise-kun—.

— ¿Qué? —. Preguntó Kise con una mueca de confusión mientras veía como Kuroko se metía a otro salón de clases y besaba a Aomine.

Se quedó estático unos instantes analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

—No te vas a mover Ryouta—. Le dijo una voz bastante molesta tras de él.

Un joven de cabellos negros le obligo a quitarse y se metió en un salón diferente al de Kuroko.

Kise estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos.

Suspiro, nada le arruinaría este día.

La mañana pasó volando, en solo tres horas Kise averiguo muchas cosas, el día del _accidente_ de Kuroko fue el 24 de Junio.

Hoy era: 21 de Octubre.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, él y Tetsuya por primera vez en 16 años no eran compañeros de clase, ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Algo no estaba bien, o aún seguía dormido o se perdió mágicamente 4 meses de su vida.

¿Estaba drogado?

 _Quizás sí._

No podía ser real lo que ahora le mostraban sus ojos. Aomine estaba bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezos que él y Kuroko solían compartir, ese árbol era demasiado especial y la verdad no quería compartir nada con Aomine Daiki.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —. Le reprochó Kise. —este es nuestro lugar Kurokocchi, porqué lo invitaste sin consultarme, esto es…—.

—Basta Kise-kun—. Kuroko lo calló de pronto—. Aomine-kun es mi novio y tiene todo el derecho de estar donde yo estoy—.

Golpe bajo.

¡Oh, Dolor! ¡Oh, dolor! Jamás pensó que Kuroko, su Kurokocchi le dijera algo así, _algo tan hiriente._

Se mordió el labio inferior, una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla.

Si Kuroko no lo quería ahí, él le iba a dar el gusto _porque lo amaba._

—Kise-kun—. Kuroko vio llorar a Ryouta y se arrepintió de sus palabras.

 _Frustración._

Él quería ir tras de él, pero no podía dejar a Aomine solo.

¿Qué hacía?

—Él estará bien Tetsu, se le pasara, lo sé—. Lo calmo Daiki, él sabía lo mucho que significaba Ryouta para su novio, y no lo admitía pero se moría de celos.

Kise corrió a refugiarse al otro lado del jardín, y lloró, se sentía tan vacío, tan solo, ¿Por qué Kuroko lo trataba así?

—Te ves realmente ridículo—. Dijo una conocida voz. —llorando cual nenita, ¡que idiota! —

A Kise no le importó lo que aquella voz le dijo y continuo llorando, su corazón estaba demasiado herido.

—Toma—. Un pañuelo, aquel chico le entregó un pañuelo. —Detesto que las personas lloren, úsalo y no te preocupes por devolverlo. Las clases están por comenzar, no llegues tarde—.

Eso le dijo antes de retirarse.

Kise observó cómo el viento le movía la mata de cabello negro a aquel chico, y le sonrió.

Le sonrió a una persona que no era Kuroko Tetsuya, eso sí que era extraño.

El primer día acabo, Kise se dirigió a su casa con la desesperanza de compañía.

El segundo día pasó de la misma manera: con un Kuroko distante y tropiezos por todos lados.

El tercer día Kise descubrió que no había sido un sueño, la realidad lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara.

"Mierda"

Fue lo que dijo Kise al descubrir un número 7 grabado en su brazo.

Entonces en verdad iba a morir si Kuroko no se enamoraba de él, _genial_. Se sentía bastante estúpido y no por dar su vida a cambio de la de Tetsuya, se sentía así porque en vez de avanzar un paso, retrocedía diez.

Se levantó mecánicamente de su cama, la escuela sin Kuroko era realmente un fastidio.

Decidió caminar.

Hasta el manejar con ese ánimo era molesto. Unos ruidos extraños se hicieron presentes, sangre brotaba por todos lados y gritos, muchos gritos.

Una pandilla de tipos sin cerebro le estaban pegando a un muchachito. Ese tipo de actos siempre le tocaban las entrañas a Kise, así que aprovechó su altura y se les fue a punta de golpes.

Aquel chico se encontraba a salvo, un poco golpeado pero a salvo, lo bueno que Kise llegó a tiempo.

— ¡¿Tú?! —.

Jamás pensó que sería el chico que le prestó el pañuelo hace dos días exactamente.

—Tan mal me veo—. Preguntó aquel chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Déjame ayudarte—.

Kise lo llevó del hombro porque muy a su pesar aún tenían clases y no podían faltar.

Llegaron tarde al colegio, con un montón de miradas persiguiéndolos.

¿Qué hacía el famoso y guapo Kise Ryouta con aquella persona tan desagradable?

—Kise-kun—. Kuroko fijó la vista en su amigo.

Lo vio con el labio roto y el ceño fruncido; desde la pelea que tuvieron se sentía con un hueco en el alma, como si algo le faltara. Quiso enmendarlo de inmediato.

Entonces vio algo extraño.

Kise sonreía genuinamente, le regalaba una sonrisa a un desconocido. Kuroko sintió enfado, _esas sonrisas eran solo para él._

¿Estaba celoso?

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

.

" _Mi nombre es Kasamatsu Yukio, te agradezco tu ayuda Kise Ryouta"_

De todo el día, esas fueron las palabras más memorables para Ryouta, no podía evitar sonreír cada que recordaba a Kasamatsu, tenía una personalidad brillante e inexplicablemente se sentía bien a su lado, en cierta parte le recordaba a Kuroko.

 _Kuroko._

Él le vio con la cara golpeada y las ropas sucias y no fue capaz de preguntarle: "¿estás bien?"

Nada, ni una mínima muestra de preocupación.

 _Absolutamente nada._

Y dolía como tener una daga invisible en el pecho.

—Al parecer no entendiste cual era tu misión Kise Ryouta—. Exclamó una voz, era aquella voz de nuevo. —Tu misión es que Kuroko Tetsuya se enamore de ti, no que hagas lo contrario y que lo alejes cada vez que puedes—.

— ¡Yo no lo alejo! —. Gritó Kise. —Él es el que no quiere tenerme cerca, prefiere a Aomine—

—No veo que hagas algo al respecto con eso, te la pasas quejándote y lloriqueando—.

La sola presencia de Akashi Seijuuro daba miedo, pero escuchar sus regaños era aún peor.

—Si te di esta oportunidad fue por algo Kise Ryouta, no la desaproveches porque el emperador de la muerte no da segundas oportunidades—.

Un estruendo agitó las ventanas.

Akashi se había ido.

Kise tenía que pensar, ¿Cómo lograría que Kuroko se enamorara de él?

Ahora ni siquiera le hablaba, ¿Qué hacía?

Primero tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa a Tetsuya _por estar innegablemente celoso de Aomine._

.

.

.

El cuarto día llegó con una notable mejora. Ambos se pidieron disculpas y se sonrieron como antes.

En cuanto a Kasamatsu, una extraña amistad surgió entre ellos. Kise se sentía tan bien con él, como si compartieran una conexión especial.

Para el quinto día todas las esperanzas de conquistar a Kuroko se las llevó el viento, no podía competir con Aomine, era ridículo intentarlo, los ojos de Tetsuya brillaban cada vez que veía a Daiki.

Kise tomó una decisión: si no podía obtener el amor de Kuroko al menos crearía nuevos recuerdos junto a él para llevárselos a la tumba.

 _Sí, eso haría._

Akashi no pensaba lo mismo.

Esta vez lo estaba esperando en el árbol de cerezos donde Kuroko y él solían almorzar.

Afortunadamente Kise era el único capaz de ver a Akashi.

Curiosamente esta vez Seijuuro no le reclamó nada, el emperador de la muerte era muy extraño.

—Que muchachito tan singular—. Dijo serenamente aquel pelirrojo

— ¿Eh? —. Kise volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Oh, ese era su nuevo amigo, _Kasamatsu._

— ¿Por qué? —. Preguntó Kise con demasiada curiosidad.

—A veces pienso que eres demasiado torpe para esto del _amor_ , no puedo creer que hayas tenido más relaciones antes. Eres realmente despistado—.

— ¿Eh? —.

—Cómo no puedes ver la simpleza de las cosas, aquel chico _es tu alma gemela Kise Ryouta_ , vaya que tienes suerte—.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —.

Akashi desapareció.

Kise abrió enormemente los ojos, no podía ser cierto, Kasamatsu Yukio su alma gemela.

Y Kuroko… Kuroko era su amor eterno, ¿qué diablos le pasaba al mundo? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en ponerle pruebas y obstáculos tan difíciles?

—Kise-kun, ¿no vas a entrar a clases? —.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llegó Tetsuya.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, me he quedado pensando en algo—.

—Me he dado cuenta, vamos, te dejo en la puerta de tu salón—.

Kuroko le extendió una de sus pálidas manos, Kise sonrió sorprendido, tomó aquella mano y juntos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

En definitiva Kuroko era su amor eterno, no podía ser que tan solo con un simple roce de pieles su ritmo cardiaco se elevara a niveles incompresibles.

 _Como le gustaría besarle._

Aomine ya había tenido la fortuna, y él, quizá se iría del mundo si tener la dicha de probar los labios de Kuroko.

Aquel día paso normal junto a algunas bromas de parte de Kasamatsu, su alma gemela. Kise lamento no haberlo poder conocido antes.

Al llegar a su casa suspiró con tristeza, su tiempo se había reducido a la mitad.

El sexto día Kise no almorzó con Kuroko en aquel árbol de cerezos que ahora se encontraba seco por el otoño.

Tetsuya lo notó y se extrañó en demasía, así que mientras Aomine compraba bebidas fue en búsqueda de su amigo.

Quizá se sentía mal.

Claro, tan mal que le sonreía y jugaba con un muchacho de grandes ojos azules.

Kuroko se sentía desplazado, para Kise, él siempre fue su prioridad.

Y ahora ni siquiera lo había saludado.

Orgulloso, volvió de nuevo con Aomine sin dirigirle una palabra.

Kise se dio cuenta: _Kuroko estaba molesto._

Ni siquiera sabía si él le había hecho algo para que Tetsuya se comportara así. Le restaban cuatro días de vida y todo estaba peor.

Espero a que llegara la noche para llamarlo con la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran.

El primer timbre sonó seguido del segundo, el tercero pasó también, seguro Kuroko no quería contestarle.

— ¿Kise-kun? —. Al fin, la voz de Tetsuya sonaba tan hermosa por el teléfono.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Salgamos juntos? —. Kise gritó por la línea telefónica

— ¿Eh? —. Esa propuesta no se la esperaba.

—Sí, mañana hay que salir. Has sido tan malo conmigo, te apartas de mí sin razón y eso me lastima mucho. Salgamos mañana _como en los viejos tiempos_ —. Kise sonrió con nostalgia, eso fue lo que le propuso a Kuroko el día que murió.

—Acepto—. Respondió Tetsuya

—Mañana después de clases, tú y yo nada más, como los mejores amigos del mundo—.

—Por supuesto, mañana sin falta—.

Kise sonrió y le colgó, se encargaría de hacer los mejores recuerdos junto a Kuroko.

El día número siete transcurrió como estaba planeado, Kuroko y Kise se encontraron después de clases.

Kuroko no le dijo nada a Aomine, ¿estaba mal salir con su mejor amigo desde siempre?

Ambos al verse se sonrieron tímidamente.

Desde cuando Kise era tan lindo, pensó Kuroko.

—A donde iremos Kise-kun—. Preguntó curioso Tetsuya, su amigo era una caja de sorpresas.

—Es un secreto Kurokocchi—. Respondió Kise, él se detuvo y puso sus manos en las pálidas mejillas de Kuroko. —solo hoy, solo hoy finge Kurokocchi, finge que soy correspondido y que no amas a otra persona ¡por favor! —.

Kise estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas.

¿Qué fue lo que exactamente dijo? Acaso Kise estaba enamorado de él, no lo entendía en absoluto.

En el transcurso del camino el silencio pintaba de colores el ambiente.

—La primera parada es aquí Kurokocchi, el acuario es uno de mis lugares favoritos, creo que jamás hemos ido juntos y eso que nos conocemos de toda la vida—.

Kise sonrió con nostalgia.

Algo no estaba bien, eso intuía Kuroko, su amigo estaba comportándose muy extraño. Qué era esa sensación que le apuñalaba el corazón.

— ¿puedo tomar tu mano? —. Preguntó Kise con la voz algo quebrada, pareciera que un rechazo rompería su alma.

Kuroko se sintió ansioso, tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar, ¿Qué pasaba?

Tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Gracias Kurokocchi—. Exclamó Kise con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos dorados.

La tarde pasó de esa forma, con risas y bromas malas de parte de Kise, de verdad Ryouta brillaba con luz propia.

La segunda parada fue el parque de diversiones. Kise odiaba subirse a los juegos mecánicos pero Kuroko los adoraba, y lo que Ryouta quería era que ese día fuera memorable para ambos, ya que el tiempo corría cada vez más en su contra.

Comieron dulce algodón de azúcar y se subieron a muchas atracciones, Kise estaba más pálido de lo normal pero el saber que Kuroko estaba feliz le hacía sonreír más.

Y a la vez llorar porque ya no sería parte de su vida nunca más, si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que Kuroko jamás lo olvidara, porque si lo hacía su corazón se rompería en un millón de trozos.

Ese deseo lo pidió _aquella noche._

En lo que fue la última parada de su _cita_ con Kuroko, mientras veían arder los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

— ¿quieres un café Kurokocchi? —. Preguntó Kise con un tono melancólico.

—Claro—. Dijo Tetsuya. —Kise-kun, ¿estás bien? —

Kise sonrió y asintió levemente.

A Kuroko le brincó el corazón, ¿Qué sucedía? Desde hace unos días se empezó a sentir algo _extraño_ por Kise.

¿Qué era?

Medito con la luz de la luna en sus ojos, qué era esa esencia que Kise emanaba, porqué tenía un enorme impulso de correr a abrazarlo.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y su corazón… su corazón.

¡Oh, dios! ¿Estaba empezando a sentir algo más que amistad por Ryouta?

—Tetsu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías con Kise? —.

Aomine llegó repentinamente, se veía bastante furioso.

Kuroko se sorprendió al verlo, no esperaba eso.

—Aomine-kun—. Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

— ¿Qué es esto? —. Dijo Aomine al ver el perrito de peluche que Kuroko traía en los brazos.

 _Era un regalo de Kise._

—Me lo dio Kise-kun—.

A Aomine se le llenaron los ojos de rabia, agarró el muñeco, lo tiro y lo pisoteo.

 _Quedo arruinado._

—Vámonos—. Jaló a Kuroko del brazo y se fueron dejando a Kise solo.

Kise lo vio todo a una distancia corta. Su corazón, oh, su pobre y muerto corazón.

Ya no tenía sentido guardar sus lágrimas, dejó que fluyeran libremente.

Caminó hasta donde quedo tirado el muñeco de felpa, estaba sucio y algo roto.

Supuso que a Kuroko no le importo su regalo, bueno, para él ya nada importaba al fin y al cabo iba a morir en tres días.

Las gotas de lluvia ahora acompañaban su llanto, era tan infeliz. Cuándo la vida y el amor se habían vuelto tan crueles con él.

— ¿Kise Ryouta? —. Dijo una voz tras de él. —Ven, vamos a mi casa, la tormenta se pondrá muy fuerte—.

Caminar con un corazón roto bajo la lluvia era realmente difícil.

La mañana siguiente Kise amaneció en una cama desconocida, con el olor de waffles y miel entrando es sus fosas nasales.

—Vaya, el príncipe ya despertó, ¿dormiste bien _Ryouta-kun_? —.

Kise abrió enormemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa, el que le estaba hablando no era nada más que Kasamatsu Yukio.

—No pongas esa cara de idiota, tómalo como pago por el día en el que me ayudaste—.

Unos profundos ojos azules metálicos le miraron.

Kise se sonrojó y le sonrió a Yukio.

El desayuno paso en silencio, Kise no tenía ganas de hablar y le agradeció infinitamente a Kasamatsu que no le preguntara nada.

Kise agradeció la comida, el tiempo había pasado volando y ahora era tiempo de irse.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

Kuroko pasó toda la noche meditando, repasando cada una de sus memorias y ordenando sus sentimientos.

Llegó a una conclusión: _Estaba enamorado de Kise._

¿Cómo fue tan ciego para no notarlo antes?

Ahora tenía que ir con Kise para aclarar su corazón.

Después iría con Aomine para pedirle un tiempo hasta que la nube gris se desvaneciera de su mente.

Pero… cuando estaba enfrente de la casa de Kise vio algo que jamás espero ver.

.

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

—Gracias Kasamatsu, en verdad gracias por todo—. Dijo el rubio con una sincera sonrisa.

—Ten Ryouta, lo enmendé y lo lavé, parece que este muñeco es muy importante para ti—.

Ese era el muñeco que le regalo a Kuroko, limpio y bonito como cuando lo gano en el parque de atracciones.

Aquel detalle lo conmovió en extremo, Kise se soltó a llorar.

Últimamente lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Entonces, _Kasamatsu lo besó._

Era un beso suave y lleno de ternura. Ryouta quiso apartarlo, pero los labios de Yukio sabían a consuelo, justo ahora eso era lo que más necesitaba.

 _Kuroko vio todo._

El corazón se le llenó de espinas, al final las sombras siempre llegaban tarde. Y ahora, Kise tenía otro tipo de luz junto a él.

Su cabeza estaba enloqueciendo, _solo pudo llorar._

Esa era la primera vez que Kuroko Tetsuya lloraba por amor, por el amor no correspondido de Kise Ryouta.

Kuroko no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, se quedó en el parque más cercano a la casa de Kise.

Llámenlo destino o casualidades de la vida, Kise llegó a donde se encontraba Kuroko.

—Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué lloras? Acaso el tal Aomine te hizo algo—. Dijo Ryouta con un tono bastante molesto.

Kuroko no respondió.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kurokocchi? Somos amigos, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí—.

Kuroko no quería consuelo, eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Así que descargó toda su ira, _sus celos_ , su amor por Kise con palabras hirientes.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —. Gritó Tetsuya. —No necesito tu lastima, son mis problemas así que vete—.

Kise estaba más que frágil y eso termino por liquidarlo.

Y él también quería herir a Kuroko.

— ¡Estoy harto! —. Le dijo. —siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí para ti, y tú lo tomas como basura, ¡ya no lo soporto más! No quiero volver a verte Kuroko Tetsuya, de hoy en adelante ya no somos amigos _. Nunca más_ —.

Kuroko no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, fingió estar bien, sonrió callando sus lágrimas.

—Muy bien, de hoy en adelante no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida Kise Ryouta—.

Kise reaccionó ante esas palabras, se arrepintió al instante por lo que dijo.

Kuroko se fue dejándolo con un 'lo siento' perdido entre los labios.

Y lloró, ambos lloraron, así era más fácil sacar el dolor de sus almas.

El día número nueve llegó en el calendario, solo restaba un día más y todo estaba peor de lo que había comenzado.

Quería luchar hasta el final por el amor de Kuroko, pero ahora, ni siquiera su amistad tenía.

Sería fantástico si Tetsuya pudiera amarle.

.

.

.

.

…..

…..

….

.

.

.

.

[—Día 10: El último respiro, el primer 'te amo'—]

—Kise Ryouta, tu tiempo se agotó—. Akashi llegó temprano a decirle eso a Kise

—Lo sé—. Respondió desganado.

—Eres la primera persona que conozco que acepta tan bien su muerte próxima—.

Kise suspiro.

— ¿hasta qué hora tengo? —. Preguntó Kise.

—Tienes hasta las siete de la tarde, tu alma me pertenecerá a partir de ese tiempo —. Akashi sonrió victorioso.

Una fuerte ventisca provino de la ventana, Akashi desapareció.

Ya no había remedio, Kise perdió en el intento de conquistar el corazón de Kuroko y bueno, ahora tenía que pagar por lo que había prometido.

Ryouta quería ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de preguntarle a Akashi cómo iba a morir. Al menos le dio bastante tiempo para despedirse de su familia… _y de Kuroko._

Quizá, ahora sería capaz de decirle 'te amo' a Kuroko sin huir acobardado.

Abrazó y besó a sus padres y hermanas, les escribió cartas para animarles ya que a partir de hoy ya no estaría con ellos físicamente.

A las cinco en punto salió en busca de Kuroko, no quería morir sin arreglar las cosas.

Tock-tock.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa de Tetsuya, paso algo de tiempo hasta que alguien le abriera.

— ¿Kise-kun? —. El susodicho fue quien abrió.

Kuroko tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados.

Un abrazo, eso era lo único que ambos necesitaban. Kise estaba harto de fingir con los demás, en especial con Kuroko, y como si de un imán se tratara, los brazos de él y los de Tetsuya se dieron calor.

—Lo lamento mucho Kurokocchi, jamás quise decir esas cosas tan feas, tu eres mi mejor amigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado protegiéndote—.

Las lágrimas empañaban los hombros de Kuroko, Kise lloraba tan sinceramente.

—Yo también lo siento Kise-kun, ayer estaba muy enojado y no medí las consecuencias de mis palabras—.

Kuroko estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Kise, algo que pudo haber cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, _no lo hizo_ , no lo hizo y ahora vería morir a Ryouta entre sus brazos.

—Ten, lo traje de vuelta. Sabes que es de mala educación dejar los regalos botados en el piso, eh Kurokocchi—.

Kise le entrego el perrito de peluche, aquel que había ganado en la feria con tanto fervor para Tetsuya, aquel que Aomine desechado sin ningún pudor.

Ese peluche era un regalo muy especial ya que era el último que le daría en vida a Tetsuya.

—Kise-kun, gracias y deja ya de llorar que me estas empapando la ropa—

Kise mágicamente dejo de llorar y sonrió, sonrió como lo hacía antes porque le tenía que regalar una enorme sonrisa a Kuroko antes de morir.

Pasaron el último tiempo entre bromas y mimos de parte de Kise, y Tetsuya se sentía más que feliz porque ahora todo volvería a la normalidad.

Faltaba poco para las siete, Kuroko decidió acompañar a Kise a la estación de tren.

Akashi apareció repentinamente.

—Te puedo pedir un último favor—. Kise apuntó la vista hacía donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

Seijuuro no dijo nada, permaneció estático mirando fríamente.

—Ya sé cómo moriré, solo te pido siete minutos más, quiero estar con Kuroko siete minutos más—.

—Está bien—. Dijo al fin Akashi.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, el frio viento golpeaba bruscamente.

—Tengo frio—.

Kuroko temblaba ligeramente, en verdad el clima estaba horrible.

—Creo que debería regresar a casa por una sudadera—.

El mismo sonido del claxon, la carretera, Kuroko corriendo y siendo embestido por una camioneta.

La respuesta era obvia, si quería evitar que Kuroko muriera… _él tenía que sacrificarse._

Así fue, Kise empujo a Kuroko con todas sus fuerzas lejos de la carretera.

Al que embistieron con una camioneta _fue a Kise_ , al que se le incrustaron vidrios en la piel _fue a Kise_. El que se sacrificó por amor fue Kise Ryouta.

— ¡Kise-kun! —.

Kuroko gritó al ver esa escena, cuando vio el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tirado fue a auxiliarlo.

El cabello rubio estaba tornándose rojo, el calor de la piel comenzaba a sentirse distante, aquellos frenéticos latidos de corazón comenzaban a disminuir.

Tetsuya acomodó a Ryouta entre sus brazos, poco le importo que su ropa se manchara de sangre.

— ¡Alguien que llame a una ambulancia! —. No recibió respuesta alguna. — ¡Alguien que haga algo por favor! —.

Su desesperación estaba hablando, en realidad, ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

—No insistas Kurokocchi, todo termino para mí—. Dijo Ryouta con una voz apenas audible.

—No digas eso Kise-kun, ¿dime por qué rayos lo hiciste? Debiste dejar que el camión me arroyara a mí y no a ti—.

— _Lo hice porque te amo—._

A Kuroko le palpito fuertemente el corazón, ¿Por qué Kise le decía eso? ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo?

—Eres un idiota, un idiota Kise-kun—.

El reprimir las lágrimas era algo tonto.

— ¿puedo pedir un favor antes de morir? —. Suplicó Ryouta.

—Tú no morirás, tú vas a vivir Kise-kun—.

—Solo di que aceptas lo que te pido—.

Kuroko asintió.

—Quiero un beso, un beso como si mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, como si de verdad me amaras Kurokocchi—.

Y la bomba detonante en el corazón de Tetsuya, _explotó._

Lo besó, lo besó con furia y ternura a la vez, era un beso mágico de esos que te hacen olvidar todo lo malo. Lo único importante era la sensación de unos labios rozando otros.

Kise sabía que todo era mentira, pero por esos pocos instantes quería fingir que todo estaría bien.

Para Kuroko era una sensación increíble, así era, tan increíble que aseguraba haber besado a un ángel.

—Gracias Kurokocchi. Se feliz y cuídate que el mundo seguirá siendo igual sin mí—.

— ¡Kise-kun! ¡Kise-kun! —.

 _Y eso fue todo._

Kuroko zarandeo a Kise sin ninguna respuesta.

Ese era el final después de todo.

—No, no mueras aún, yo todavía tengo que decirte tantas cosas. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Kise-kun, yo… te amo—.

La declaración que había pedido Akashi al final Kise la obtuvo fuera de tiempo, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué me darías a cambio por regresar a la vida al amor de tu vida? —.

Esa siniestra voz se hacía presente otra vez.

—Lo que sea, lo que quieras—.

Aquel corazón roto era quien hablaba, y desgraciadamente el juego volvería a comenzar.

—Muy bien, le devolveré la vida a Kise Ryouta con una sola condición—. Dijo aquel demonio de los ojos heterocromaticos.

— ¿Cuál es? —. Tetsuya tartamudeo un poco.

—Sé que tú lo amas y que él también te ama a ti. El precio por devolverle la vida es eso, _que jamás correspondas el cariño de Kise Ryout_ a. No importa cuántas ganas tengas de besarle o de gritarle 'te amo', no lo harás si quieres que siga vivo. Si algún día llegas a corresponderle él morirá. Ese es el precio Kuroko Tetsuya, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? —.

No tuvo más remedio, no importaba si el corazón se le rompía, él lo haría porque la vida de Kise era más importante que cualquier cosa.

— _Acepto—._

 _Ese era el destino de los amores eternos,_ _ **añorarse por siempre**_ _, el hilo azul que los unía desde el centro del corazón en realidad era una trampa, una triste maldición. Aquellos amores en el pasado se amaron tan irrealmente que fueron obligados a cometer espantosas atrocidades, y su castigo era ese: dejar de existir. Cada cierto tiempo aparecían en la Tierra y la misión de Akashi era esa, aniquilarlos. Él jugaba con ambos enamorados hasta el borde de la locura y observaba de lo que eran capaces de hacer por conservar su amor, aceptando las propuestas más ridículas para sobrevivir._

 _ **Ese era el precio cuando realmente se amaba a alguien.**_

—Kise-kun, recuerda, siempre te querré, adiós y hasta siempre—.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Si llegarón hasta aquí se merecen un chocolate (?):'c

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido, si es así haganmelo saber, yo amo a esta couple, así que en un futuro espero mejorar mis escritos sobre ellos :D

Ya para despedirme les dejo una frase de una canción que me gusta mucho y que creo va con la historia.

 _—Una vez más volvamos a crear una historia muy larga sin termino,_

 _ahora enterraré el momento de su despedida_

 _que se está filtrando en mi piel,_

 _vuelvo a escribir un comienzo donde tu y yo reímos felizmente—_

Gracias por leer.

PD: Tengo tendencias a matar a los personajes en mis fics (?) ;_; XDD


End file.
